trinityrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel arena
= Duel arena = The Duel arena is a huge arena located at the eastern part of Al-Kharid. Unlike Al-Kharid the Duel Arena is available to all players, donator members and normal players alike. At the Duel Arena you can challenge other players into 1 versus 1 fights, for fun or for staking. You can reach the Duel Arena by talking to the Tyras guard in Falador park or by using a Ring of duelling. The Arena has two parts: the lobby and the arena itself. In the lobby players can challenge other players by rightclicking and selecting the duel option. In the lobby players can find a healer and a banker, to get themselves ready for battle. Duelling To challenge a player for a duel, you right-click him while you are near the lobby and select the 'duel' option. A pop-up screen will appear, asking for the terms of the battle and possible stakes. Both players can now select the terms of the battle and offer items for their stake. When staking, the winner of the duel will receive all items that both players offered in the pop-up screen. Terms Besides these terms you can also select what equipment tabs should be allowed to use. Click on the respective tab to disable it in the fight. If items are equipped in that tab, they will be unequipped and appear in your inventory. After both sides have determined their terms (always check if the terms are correct!) both players will have to accept them. A second pop-up screen will appear, to confirm any stakes and terms for the battle. After both players also accepted this screen, they will be teleported into the arena. A countdown of 3 seconds will appear, visible over the head of your character. After the countdown you will be able to move (if movement is enabled) and attack your opponent. The fight will last until one is dead or left the battle via the trapdoors on both sides of the arena (if forfeit is enabled). The survivor will win the duel and gets any items that the opponent and the winner offered for the stake. Staking Staking is a good way to earn money, much alike PKing, but can be played at your own terms and is usually more fair and faster than PKing. At the Duel Arena players offer their items for stake to possibly win the stake of their opponents. The advantage of this method over PKing is the certainty of what you risk and your (possible) loot, as you can set your stake and your terms and see what items your opponent is staking. In time, several staking methods developed, mostly whip staking and boxing. Whip staking means that no other weapons, armour, food or boosts may be used but whips. Staking based on this method often relies on luck as both fighters have the same outfit and damage output. Boxing is similar, but without any weapons or equipment at all. Trivia * Some players go to the Duel arena to get rid of certain status effects, like poison and the wilderness skull. Once you die in the Duel arena you will lose these effects. * There are 6 different arenas, but only the first two are actually used, one with obstacles and one without. * You cannot summon pets once you are within the arena, pets that are already following you will automatically be picked up. * You will not maintain the effects of the Staff of light's special attack within the arena.